Scumbag Claire
by rockof90
Summary: Claire Redfield is an intelligent and considerate young woman...unless you play Scenario B.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, but if I did, the scenario below wouldn't have happened

_Hey guys, I just got done playing Resident Evil 2 as Claire, doing Scenario B, and I noticed something that I hadn't before; something that really grinds my gears and after I explain it you will probably never look at Resident Evil 2 or Claire the same way again. Now, Claire's still one of my favorite characters, but the stuff I noticed just makes me shake my head at her, and you probably will too._

…

Claire, Leon and Sherry walked along the road after having narrowly escaped two explosions: one from the Umbrella lab blowing up and the most recent one being the train. Sherry firmly grasped Claire's hand. The nineteen year old looked down at the girl, who was starting to look teary eyed.

"I can't believe it," Sherry sniffled, "My parents…they're…"

Claire brought her arms around the girl and embraced her. Unbeknownst to Sherry her father had been the creature on the train that had just detonated, so as far as she knew her dad had died either in the city or the lab. The poor girl had also lost her mother.

"I can't believe my mom's gone!" Sherry cried, "She died right in front of me!"

The teenage girl's eyes widened. Sherry looked up at her as her mouth formed into an 'o'.

"What?" the blonde asked.

Claire bit her lip, then answered.

"Um, well, your mom…your mom wasn't dead."

The blonde let go of the nineteen year old and backed away.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

Leon gasped in horror as well.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Claire rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, she was just…passed out," she stated.

"My mom was alive?" Sherry screamed, "And you didn't help her?"

"Er, she told you to go on without her," Claire said, "And the place was about to blow!"

Leon took a step forward.

"You could've picked her up!" he pointed out, "Hell, you could've just called me on the radio and I would've gotten her on the way out!"

The Redfield woman faltered under the glares of her companions. Sherry continued to fume.

"You had a chance to save her and you didn't? What's wrong with you?" she spat.

Yet again, Claire bit her lip.

"Um, actually, I had more than one chance," she confessed.

The blonde girl and the cop's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Leon exclaimed.

Claire took a step back.

"Yeah, you see," she began to explain, "I came across her in the sewers, after I brushed past you. She'd climbed up out of the pool of water and warned me Sherry was in danger, and then she passed out. I then took off and-"

"Whoa, back up!" Leon said, waving his hand around, "You mean to tell me she was passed out in front of you and you didn't try to help? There were monsters crawling everywhere! They could've easily gotten to her, and you just left her there?"

The teen girl swallowed a lump in her throat and defended herself.

"I-I was worried about Sherry! She was all alone and I needed to find her!"

Sherry gritted her teeth.

"You mean to tell me you ran into my mom in the sewers, and you didn't bother leading me back to her?"

"I…um…I forgot," Claire admitted.

Sherry shook her head.

"Okay, the first incident I can understand, because you were worried," she said, "But after you found out I was safe you should've taken me back to her! We might've all escaped together, but now she's dead! Now I'm an orphan!"

The blonde girl lowered her head and started to cry. Leon placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to console her. Claire looked away in shame. Her eyes drifted towards the sunrise. It was then that she started thinking about her brother again. He was in danger, and she didn't even know where he was. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the distraught girl and angered cop.

"I know this is a bad time," she said, "but, I'm going to go find my brother."

Leon's mouth dropped in disbelief while Sherry continued to cry.

"Are you crazy? You basically killed Sherry's parents and now you're leaving her?"

Sherry stopped crying for a moment and looked up.

"She killed both my parents?" she wailed.

The cop's glare disappeared and his eyes nearly bulged out.

"Uh…oops," he said.

Sherry started crying again. Leon growled at Claire.

"Just get out of here!" he spat, "You've done enough harm already!"

The nineteen year old flinched and took off running down the road. She didn't bother to look back. She knew she had failed Sherry, but she hoped that Leon would take care of her. Boy was she wrong.

_A/N: I'm sure a good number of you noticed this already, but it didn't occur to me until just now. I'd always thought that Annette died from being hit with that big pipe, but when I clicked on her body it said she had a fever and was resting although asleep, so she was apparently still alive. Considering I started playing Resident Evil 2 at age seven and it's been my favorite game for years you can probably imagine that my childhood is now ruined. The one good thing I'll say about _Darkside Chronicles_ is that they made Scenario A canon and not this awful one (although it still sucks that Claire abandoned Sherry). Well, feel free to leave a review. P.S: I'm sorry for the delay in uploading more Chat Room videos, I am working on them.  
><em>


End file.
